Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the prior art, an electrophoretic display apparatus with touch control function includes a driving array substrate (such as an active device array substrate), an electrophoretic display film adhered onto the driving array substrate and a touch device layer embedded in the electrophoretic display film. The electrophoretic display film has a display medium therein and a plurality of display particles distributed in the display medium. Taking a black-white electrophoretic display apparatus as an example, the display medium is mainly composed of a black electrophoretic liquid and multiple white charged particles blended in the black electrophoretic liquid, where voltages are applied through a driving array substrate to make the white charged particles move so that all the pixels respectively display black color, white color or grayscales. In the prior art, in order to expand the application of the electrophoretic display apparatus, a color filter film is employed and disposed on the electrophoretic display film. At the time, the colorful display effect of the electrophoretic display apparatus is the result that ambient light passes through the color filter film, the white charged particles in the electrophoretic liquid reflect the ambient light and the reflective light penetrate the color filter film so as to present the colorful effect. With such a scheme however, the electrophoretic display apparatus needs a driving array substrate and a touch device layer for the purpose of feedback to produce the touch control function, but the fabrication cost of the driving array substrate is higher so that the fabrication cost of the conventional electrophoretic display apparatus is hard to be reduced.